Dynamic
by cr0wznest
Summary: Heather/Naya. The heated story behind those two infamous tweets Naya wrote about her BritBrit Santana night with Heather, and the aftermath. one-shot.


_So I just really wanted to write another Heya one-shot and this is what happened, enjoy :)_

_p.s sorry for any mistakes, I just wanted to get this out asap!_

**_disclaimer: _**_I do not own Glee or it's characters._

* * *

Heather wasn't sure how to feel about tonight's happenings. She knew a part of her was excited but another part, somewhere deep down, was terrified. She had taken Naya as her date to a few red carpet events already and from that experience, her feelings grew. They grew and kept growing and now Heather knows that it means something. Naya's gorgeous; anyone with eyes can admit that. She's aware of the attention they receive when they head out in public together and she doesn't regret being close to the brunette, because it's made her experience on Glee 100 times easier.

Tonight though, she thinks everything is going to change.

She's applied a fresh coat of lipstick 30 times now, because she's been ready for an hour but she isn't supposed to be at Naya's until seven. Who cares though? Heather's positive her friend won't mind if she rocks up early with snacks. After contemplating her options for another few minutes, Heather grabs her bag and heads out the door.

The drive to Naya's is quick and she secretly regrets not taking a longer route. Heather checks the mirror for one last make up review and then walks out into the night, towards Naya's front door.

After a few hard knocks the door is sprung open revealing Naya in casual wear and a big grin on her face.

"Wasn't expecting you so early," she says, bring her blonde friend into a tight hug. Heather holds her breath the entire time, not because Naya smells bad – because she smells wonderful in fact, it's only because Heather's afraid she'll say something stupid like 'you look beautiful.' It would definitely result in an awkward moment and that's the last thing she desires.

Naya pulls back from the embrace and steps aside, inviting Heather into her apartment that she's visited about three times before tonight. She can smell a thick aroma of food cooking in the kitchen and smiles. "What smells good?"

"Our dinner silly," Naya replies with a giggle. Heather blushes and scratches her head, awkwardly holding her bag on the crook of her elbow.

Naya notices the girl's inner struggle and takes the bag from her, tossing it on the sofa. "I tweeted about tonight."

"Oh god," Heather exhales.

"Don't worry, all I said was its BritBrit and Santana night and you were coming over."

"You're going to start a riot," Heather says matter-of-factly. Naya scrunches her nose.

"We're not popular enough for that." Naya approaches the pan on her oven and pulls off the lid, taking a quick inhale of the delicious sauce. "We're having pasta by the way, with my special home-made sauce."

"It's not poisoned is it?" Heather jokes.

Naya turns to her seriously and says, "of course not." Heather purses her lips, her eyes darting around the room for a response. "I'm just kidding," Naya laughs, "gosh you should know by now how sarcastic I am, what's wrong with you tonight?"

The words sting Heather for some reason. She really doesn't know why she's acting so timid around her friend. Normally she's the bubbly sarcastic one and if Naya wasn't so bloody sweet she'd probably accuse her for stealing her special traits.

"Uh, nothing's wrong I'm just a little tired from today."

"You're tired from all the scenes you get, I understand," Naya teases and Heather feigns hurt. She walks over to the kitchen and smells the sauce, nodding her head in approval.

"Where are your bowls?" Naya points to the cupboard across the room and Heather fetches them. She places them on the counter and Naya scoops two equal bowls of pasta then gets Heather to close her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Naya laughs, "just trust me."

Heather inhales a sharp breath and can't help the small smile that tugs on her lips. She feels something hit them and realises that she should open her mouth. "Oh my god," she gasps, "it's so good." She licks the remaining sauce off the spoon and notices Naya's eyes are staring directly at her lips. Heather subconsciously sucks them into her mouth, making them disappear and then moves over to the living room. "So um, what are we watching?"

"I was thinking we could watch an episode," Naya says casually, finding her confidence again. Heather wonders how the girl can change emotions so quickly. Oh right, she's an incredible actress. Heather rolls her eyes at her inner thoughts and snuggles onto the sofa. Naya brings over the bowls for them and the blonde thanks her before immediately digging in.

"Slow down there buddy," Naya jokes.

"Sorry," Heather mumbles, her cheeks puffy from the pasta. She swallows loudly and faces the television. "What episode?"

"Well, all the ones we've been in so far are just us touching in the background," Heather squirms on the seat at her friends choice of words but it goes unnoticed by Naya, "so I was thinking we would watch the special features, you're in one remember."

"How did you get the special features already? It isn't even on DVD yet," Heather questions.

Naya grins cheekily. "I know, but since we work on the show we get everything early." Heather simply nods and continues eating her delicious pasta.

* * *

Heather barely watches herself on the screen as her character gives the camera a tour of her trailer. She instead stares longingly at the girl beside her who's laugh has been sounding through the room since they pressed play.

"Your fringe is so cute!" Naya exclaims, turning to the blonde and fluffing her bangs. Heather scrunches her nose and leans back a little. "Oh come on, I'm just teasing."

The blonde bites her lip and finally looks at the television, unaware that Naya is now the one staring longingly.

* * *

They wash up an hour later, because Naya wants to watch the short feature again...and again.

She bumps her shoulder with Heather's and the blonde bumps back a little harder. "Hey!" Naya squeals, flicking her fingertips towards her friend who jumps at the soap foam coming in her direction.

"Don't even start something you can't finish," Heather says with a smirk. She backs away slowly and Naya follows, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Naya, I swear I'll throw you in the sink."

"Hey, I can't even fit in the sink," Naya retorts with a pout.

"Oh did I make someone angry?" Heather puts on her best baby voice. "Are you going to bring out Snix?"

Naya squints at her friend, weighing her options. There's no way she could tackle Heather, the girl is just too strong. She could blind her with the soap suds, but that would be a little sinister for her taste.

"You win," Naya exhales, turning back towards the sink. Heather frowns and carefully moves forward, aware that Naya could just be acting right now. But when she stands beside the girl, Naya looks like she's genuinely given up. Heather puts on a victory grin and raises her arms high in the air.

"Victory is mi-" Her words are cut off by the foam and water smacking her in the face. "Naya!" She squeals, spitting out the water and blindly searching for a towel. She can hear her friends laughter start to fade and realises Naya's probably gone to hide. Great, she can barely see and now she has to get revenge on a girl that could easily trick her into buying a BMW for her.

* * *

Once she's wiped her face with a tea towel and can clearly see everything in the apartment, she walks into the living room cautiously. "Naya don't be afraid," she sing songs.

"I'm not." Heather whips around at the sound of her friends voice and is immediately met with a cup of water thrown in her face. Heather isn't as blind as before so she's able to get a tight grip on Naya's shirt, forcing the girl back towards her before she can escape.

"You suck," Heather breathes, wrapping her arms around Naya's waist. Naya struggles for a while but it's no use, Heather is so damn strong. "Do you have this weird obsession with getting me wet?" It slips out before Heather can process what she said and Naya immediately tenses in her arms.

Heather slowly removes her arms from around the girl's waist and steps back. "Should we uh, watch more of the DVD?" Heather's surprised at the expression on Naya's face when the brunette turns around. There's something dark, lustful, sensual about it. Naya walks forward until she's standing with her front almost entirely pressed against Heather's.

She licks her lips and meets the girl's nervous gaze. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Heather's heart is palpitating rapidly and her breaths are coming out short and choppy. Does Naya want this just as badly as she does? She looks down at the brunette and even though Heather's taller she feels so much smaller with Naya's gaze penetrating her deepest thoughts.

"Naya," she breathes.

"Sleepover."

"What?" Heather answers. "I thought I was?"

Naya blinks furiously and a light shade of pink forms on her cheeks. She looks down and bites her lip. "Good," she mumbles.

* * *

They returned to the sofa, sitting a good distance away from each other, both unsure what their little staring match earlier meant. Heather knew what she wanted to do, but Naya confuses the hell out of her and she's afraid that if she did what she wanted, it wouldn't be what Naya wanted. She kept quiet, only speaking to ask her friend for a glass of water - which she could have gotten herself, Heather just wanted to speak to her.

"Are you tired?" Naya asks, observing the blonde's long yawn.

Heather nods lazily, tilting her head back on the sofa and pretending to snore. Naya giggles and stands up from the sofa, grabbing both glasses of water to take to the bedroom.

"Wait for me," Heather jokes, peeling herself off the sofa and grabbing her bag. She walks into the small bedroom and adjusts her eyes to the brightness. She unzips her bag and walks to the bathroom to get dressed. Naya watches her go and wishes she could just tell the girl to change in here because they have seen each other in their underwear before.

Oh what a sight that was, Naya thinks to herself, smirking secretly.

* * *

Heather walks back in the bedroom with tiny shorts on and a singlet top. She notices Naya has changed also; into a pair of tight black bike shorts and a light blue tank top.

"You look nice," Heather comments before she can stop herself. Naya faces the girl and smiles shyly.

"Thanks, you too." Heather nods at the compliment and walks towards the bed, already knowing that her side is the right. They both settle under the blankets, the only noise emitting through the room is their breathing. Heather wonders if she should just say good night or start a conversation. Naya beats her to it.

"I'm glad they gave you a part on the show, it would have been such a waste of your talent if you came in to just teach the single ladies dance and then left."

Heather grins and bites her bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun. Everyone is so nice."

"Yeah," Naya breathes back, "you're very popular among the group already."

Heather breathes out a laugh as she stares at the ceiling, desperate to turn over and watch Naya. "Everyone loves you the most though." She flickers her eyes sideways to gauge Naya's reaction and she notices how relaxed the girl looks - also laying on her back.

"We're a two shot," Naya states.

"A two shot," Heather mimics softly to herself. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

She's not imagining it. There's movement on Naya's side of the bed and soon enough Heather can feel something light brush along her neck. She shivers but keeps her eyes closed, assuming Naya just left a window open or something.

But when the touching doesn't stop, Heather inhales a deep breath and turns around, just in time to see the brunette retract her hand. She meets Naya's big brown, curious eyes and bites the inner wall of her mouth. "Why were you touching me?"

Naya gives a slight shrug. "I wanted too."

Heather exhales shakily through her nose, unable to release the words she really wants too. Her heart is racing again and her thoughts are muddled so she can't even think properly. However, the reassuring caress on her collarbone is enough to make her talk.

"If I w-wanted to touch y-you I could?" Naya doesn't answer because she knows that Heather is already aware of the answer. It all begins innocently. Heather shuffles an inch or two closer to Naya, so their breathes rebound off each other's. She's aware of how hot the room is getting but all she can pay attention too is the beauty Naya possesses - especially this close up.

Heather's hand reaches up to Naya's lips and she grazes her fingers along the brunette's plump bottom one. The blonde then switches to her thumb, allowing her other fingers to splay across the girl's cheek. Naya closes her eyes and swallows thickly.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," Naya says, her voice hoarse. Heather's fingers freeze against caramel skin and she contemplates whether this is a good idea. She knows now Naya wants this, but how far does she want to go? Touches are okay - over clothes, but what happens when things get...intimate?

"Me too," Heather whispers subconsciously. She didn't mean for it to slip out, but she's glad it did because the result is a huge grin from Naya. She feels something graze her stomach over her shirt and tenses her abs for a second.

"Should I stop?" Heather shakes her head immediately. Naya bites her lip, then kisses the pad of Heather's thumb. She lets her hand slide down her friend's torso until she's cupping Heather's centre. The blonde gasps, surprised at the bold action. Naya knows that if she was going too far, Heather would have stopped her by now.

Naya rubs her fingers against the girl's shorts and revels in the slight quiver from Heather's thighs. "Wait," Heather puffs out. She leans up, effectively making Naya remove her hand. Heather leans her palm on the bed to keep her up as she looks down at Naya. "If we do this, is it going to be weird tomorrow?"

Naya's eyebrows dip and she leans up also to look Heather in the eyes. "I'm not worried about tomorrow or the next day, I'm thinking about now," she whispers, trailing her fingers up Heather's arm.

"But what if-" Naya places her finger against Heather's lips, cutting her sentence short.

"Think about right now Hemo," she whispers, edging closer and dropping her finger, "we both want this..." Her words fade out as she leans forward and places a soft kiss to Heather's cheek. She stays close, her face hovering barely an inch from Heather's. The blonde turns slightly, brushing the corner of her mouth against Naya's lips.

She swallows a lump and closes her eyes. Then she tentatively leans in and kisses the brunette. She's immediately taken back the softness of Naya's lips and can barely react to movement of them. "Mm," she moans. It's involuntary but spurs the brunette on and she surges forward, knocking Heather onto her back and proceeds to straddle her waist. The blankets become bunched up at the end of the bed and Heather kicks them off the rest of the way. Naya's tongue penetrates into Heather's mouth fiercely. The blonde can barely calculate whether this will all add up to something catastrophic or beautiful. She wants to go with the latter because Naya's tongue is fucking talented.

Naya rubs the front of her body down against Heather's, using all her strength to roll her body to get friction. "I want you so bad," Heather hisses when Naya pulls back to catch her breath.

Naya's eyes flicker between Heather's and they seem to be contemplating something that makes the blonde very curious. "What?" Heather breathes. Naya shifts a little do the space between their faces increases.

"Are you going to get back with Taylor?" Naya asks timidly. Heather's heart rate slows down; she doesn't know if it's at the mention of her ex boyfriend or the fact that she's happy with the tone Naya asks it in. It's as though Naya's afraid to hear her answer, but she still has hope.

Heather leans up to brush the tips of their noses together. "Give me a reason not too," she whispers. Those words flash a green light in Naya's head and she lunges forward, kissing Heather with as much passion as she can. Her tongue swipes the blonde's bottom lip and Heather immediately parts them, allowing Naya's warm tongue to explore her mouth. Heather groans as the brunette's tongue ventures deeper and she has to push Naya back just to catch her breath.

As Naya tries to catch her own breath, Heather takes the opportunity to flip them over so that Naya lands on her back with a thud. "Fuck me," Naya breathes out of the blue and Heather's heart beat does that hammering thing again. It punches away at her chest, almost like it's trying to escape into Naya's arms. She might be thinking too far into this but they wouldn't be here in bed about to make love if Naya didn't feel the same as Heather.

Naya leans up to kiss Heather but instead the blonde dips her head and attacks Naya's neck. Naya sucks in a sharp breath as Heather's lips trail along the veins slightly protruding from Naya's neck. Heather swipes her tongue along a specific part of the brunette's flesh which causes Naya to arch her back. Heather smirks and engulfs that spot with her lips, sucking on it hungrily until it's bruised a light shade of red. Naya's fingers dig against Heather's waist causing her singlet to ride up slightly.

While Heather's assault on her neck continues, Naya stares at the ceiling, wondering how she got here and what it all means. She goes over tonight's events in her head and definitely doesn't regret anything. They haven't even gotten to the juicy part yet and Naya already feels like this is the best night of her life.

But when Heather's palm lands on Naya's left breast, the brunette inhales a shaky breath and yanks the hand away. Heather's head shoots up to stare at Naya, the brunette's eyes still dark but now avoiding any eye contact. "What's wrong?"

Naya thinks it's her constant need to be that one special person in someone's life. She's a jealous girl and the thought of Heather and Taylor keeping in contact, the possibility of them getting back together just makes her a quivering mess. She's unable to answer the blonde. Instead she gently pushes Heather off her and heads for the bathroom. When she's in the doorway, Naya halts and turns her head slightly, the dark shadow of her profile being the only visible figure to the blonde.

"You need to go."

* * *

Heather cried all night after she returned to her apartment. She was unable to get Naya off her mind and now she was pulling up at the lot to shoot a few scenes. Of course she and Naya would be in every scene together. Of course she had to bump into her near her trailer. Naya stared at her like she was an alien and then just ducked her head, walking off to her own trailer.

* * *

It was a long day that didn't require much work for Naya. She was extremely confused and tired, despite barely having to dance around or say one of Santana's fierce one liners. She enjoyed Santana, although she did wish there was some scandalous story line for her to be involved in. She sighed, knowing that she'll have to work hard if she wants her own story arc. Naya knew she could do it, there was just the matter of getting her head screwed on correctly. Since last night she hasn't been able to talk to anyone without wanting to blurt out what happened with Heather.

* * *

"It's better to forget about it," she murmurs to herself as she packs her bag in her trailer. There's a light tap on the door and Naya rolls her eyes, expecting Dianna or someone to let her know they're all going out to get wasted before another full day of work. Instead it's a different blonde standing on the steps outside. Heather's smile is weary and Naya instantly feels bad for not paying attention to the girl at all today. She silently offers the blonde to come inside by stepping out of the way. Heather's smile grows the tiniest bit as she walks in. Naya shuts the door and turns to face the blonde, who looks almost as nervous as herself.

"What happened last night..." Heather trails off, hoping Naya might cut and say it was a mistake so that she won't have too. But Naya's dead quiet, her teeth biting her lower lip which causes Heather's eyes to dart down to that particular feature. "It c-c-can't happen again," she stutters out. Naya hides her disappointment well, simply nodding as an answer.

"I think I made that clear with me telling you to leave." Naya watches the hurt spread across her friend's face within a matter of seconds. She regrets saying that but doesn't regret how it causes Heather to look. Naya thinks the girl in front of her looks so fucking sexy when she's angry.

"You certainly weren't complaining when you were on top of me," Heather says loudly.

Naya scoffs and crosses her arms. "Well like you said, it can't happen again. It was a mistake." Even Naya feels a pinch in her heart when she says that and watches Heather's body visible deflate. She wants to take it back, she desperately does, but Heather's already brushing passed her and opening the door. Naya's thankful she has super fast reflexes and manages to slam her trailer door shut before Heather can disappear. She stands behind the blonde who is frozen still.

Heather tenses, her eyes flutter shut and she contemplates just walking out and never mentioning what happened last night again. She's positive that won't work though, because Heather is open about a lot - especially to her friends. She knows she'll blurt out what happened with Naya to Dianna or Chris eventually. She prides herself on her secret keeping abilities though - just not her own.

Naya walks forward until her nose is buried in Heather's hair. She shouldn't have freaked out last night, she regrets that now. Everything about Heather is beautiful and she doesn't understand why she can't just take a chance. She has a lot going for her and Heather clearly is in denial because Naya could sense how hollow her words were when she said they couldn't do this anymore. She wants to convey the same to the blonde, so she places her hands on Heather's shoulders and closes her eyes.

"We can't do this," Naya whispers hoarsely. She notices the way Heather's head tilts forward slightly and then back again. She's nodding - she's accepting Naya's words. The brunette can feel tears prick at her eyes but she wills herself not to cry. She feels Heather's body move and thinks she's about to leave, but instead Heather turns, hovering in front of Naya and breathing quietly. Naya hesitantly meets her friend's gaze and gulps when she notices the intensity in those baby blues.

"It's not going to happen again," Heather murmurs, her eyes failing to agree with her mouth as they travel down to the brunette's lips. Heather's unprepared for Naya's small frame knocking her back against the door. Naya's hands cup Heather's cheeks as they stare at each other, panting softly.

"Hemo," Naya breathes. Heather answers with a whimper as she dips forward to kiss Naya heatedly. Heather tugs on Naya's shirt, attempting to rip it off but failing with Naya uses all her strength to grab Heather's wrists and pin her arms back against the door.

Heather releases a muffle cry as Naya sucks on her lips and plunges her tongue between them. They both wrestle to gain dominance, eventually running out of breath. Naya pulls back first, licking her lips to taste the blonde. Heather smirks lazily and lifts Naya off the ground, carrying her to a nearby sofa. Naya's surprised how strong Heather is but suspected it early into their friendship because of her dancing.

Heather sits back on the sofa with Naya straddling her lap. Naya's fingers tangle in blonde hair while Heather reaches around Naya's back, sliding low until she can palm Naya's ass. The brunette whimpers loudly, grinding down against Heather's denim covered sex. When she realises Heather's wearing jeans, she all but groans and pulls back to unzip them. Heather takes the opportunity to kiss and lick the brunette's tanned jaw, distracting Naya momentarily from the task at hand. Naya finally unbuttons her friend's jeans but doesn't want to waste any time. She only pulls them down slight, Heather's butt lifting off the sofa to aid in Naya's quest. "Fuck," Naya moans breathlessly when her hand cups Heather's sex.

The blondes arches into the touch, her jaw going slack and her eyelids drooping slightly. Naya wiggles two fingers against the most sensitive area of flesh and Heather groans in pleasure and frustration because her underwear is still on. She helps Naya out but sliding the underwear down so that her vagina glistens in front of her friend's eyes. "Do it Naya." The brunette's eyes almost roll into the back of her head when she hears Heather moan her name out like that. "Fuck me."

She jumps backwards off Heather's lap and rips those damn jeans the rest of the way down, along with the lace underwear that left nothing to the imagination. Heather can only watch, her hands frozen mid air, as Naya dips her head down between her legs. She licks a timid line up the blonde's folds, Heather's thighs quivering noticeably. "We shouldn't..." Heather's sentence is cut short, her eyes falling closed as Naya's mouth closes over her throbbing clit. She brings a hand to the back of Naya's head, urging the brunette so delve deeper. Naya agrees to this silently, her tongue sliding back down Heather's wet pussy to stop at her entrance.

Naya places a gentle kiss against the flesh and smirks, watching Heather basically crumble beneath her light touch. She then doesn't hesitate to probe her tongue in the tight hole, licking her way deeper inside Heather so she can hear her moan and whine for more. Naya uses two fingers to spread the flesh, allowing her tongue better access. She wiggles it vigorously and sucks the cum right out of her best friend as Heather comes undone early.

"You taste so good," Naya moans, licking around her mouth. She leans up along with Heather and they share a wet kiss. Heather sucks Naya's tongue into her mouth, losing breath quicker than normal. She pulls back and rests their foreheads together.

"I want to do that all night," Heather says breathlessly. Naya smirks, placing a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"My place of yours?"

* * *

Naya finds time to tweet right after Heather gives her a soft kiss and stands up, walking her beautiful naked figure out of the room to grab a glass of water.

* * *

After their late night/early morning love making, they both show up late for work the following morning. Dianna and Lea whisper to each other as they watch the pair, all smiles, giggle onto set.

"Long night?" Lea asks, noticing how tired her friends eyes look. The girls just nod, linking their pinkies together because it's become so natural for them.

* * *

They receive their scripts an hour later and both try to stifle their laughs as they read over a specific line said by Brittany. They don't notice Dianna standing in front fo them until they hear her clear her throat loudly. They snap their heads up and Naya in particular feels anxious as Dianna's eyes penetrate her skull.

"What's your last tweet about?" She asks suspiciously. Heather frowns and pulls Dianna's phone out of her hand. The shorter blonde just rests her hand on her cocked hip, staring at Naya as if she just committed an offence.

_Umm… okay so all I have to say is WOW._

Heather frowns for a moment but the reason for the vague tweet clicks in her head. She suppresses a grin while handing Dianna back her phone. "We just got our script, Brittany and Santana have been having sex for a while."

Naya shudders at her friend's bluntness but Dianna seems to accept the answer. She turns and walks back towards the other cast mates, leaving Heather and Naya to giggle quietly to themselves. "I guess we're getting a real story line," Naya says excitedly. Heather pouts, her pinky tightening around Naya's.

"But it's just one line insinuating that we have sex," Heather explains sadly. Naya's lips tighten in a thin line as she remembers the mind blowing orgasm Heather gave her.

"Don't worry," Naya grins tugging on her friend's pinky, "I'll make sure they take Brittany and Santana's relationship seriously."

_The end._


End file.
